Darkness
by ausynja
Summary: What if Bunny had not been able to warn Jack that Pitch was behind him raising his scythe? What if he wasn't able to duck away into safety?
1. Darkness

It's an UA of Rise of the Guardians.

The fight against Pitch has started and the Guardians have cornered Pitch. He disappeared into the shadows of the school buses, the Guardians look around for him, when he strikes.  
And here is the change. Jack does not notice that Pitch targets him, and everything goes wrong from that point on.

**Trigger Warning!** as you may guess, it will be bloody and yes, death, loneliness and well, I made my self cry. and I read it a few times and I had tears in my eyes every time.

So, please, if you're not stable, wait till you feel better. I don't want to hurt anyone!

* * *

This was it! This was the moment! Everyone was staring at the shadows he had created on the wall. Everyone was far to occupied to notice him reappearing right on the spot he had just left. How dumb they were! And they called themselves guardians, when three, well four with Jack, could not even keep and eye on him. Pathetic!  
He would just hit them with one blow and everything would work out the way it should. Black sand started to gather in his hands, thickening between his slim fingers. A long handle appeared and he gripped it tightly as the rest oft he scythe was forming. Long, sharp and deadly. Aimed at the one person he really hated the most. Loathed after what he had done to him, rejected him after he had opened up, after all what he had done.  
The scythe felt heavy in his hands but it was just the usual feeling when he lifted it up slowly. The white of his hair reflecting in the dim moonlight was the perfect aid to help him hit the teen perfectly.  
A devilish grin formed on his face and grew bigger with anticipation. This was it! This was the moment. His dark eyes were trained on the youth. His small back turned towards him all too eager trying to find him, to carry on fighting him, maybe even hoping to defeat him. Poor little soul! He would not even know what was coming towards him!

A cry tore through the silence of the night. "Jack!"  
The teen looked at the one who had called him. Why did he yell his name? What had he seen? Was he  
Sharp pain ripped through his chest. The youth coughed and blood splattered to the floor. His knees trembled. Cold, shivering fingers ran up to his chest to look what had struck him. Blue eyes wandered down over his own features at the same time. They widened at what they saw.  
Sharp, thick, hardened black peeked out of the blue of his hoodie. Tardily he ran a finger across the blade. This was far deeper than he would have thought. He heard gasps around himself. Then, suddenly, his body was shaken as the scythe was yanked out of his chest. More blood splashed to the ground. An evil snicker washed through the darkness and grew distant.  
Boots and feet and the sound of wings drew closer to the youth on the ground.  
"Jack" voices whispered, a hand on his shoulder, more shadows around him. Whispers, then a growl "Pitch!" Boots and feet and the sound of wings took off. "We'll be back!" A male voice said. Was it close? Or was it already further away?

The shadows around him grew bigger. The body of the teen shivered and twitched. He looked so frail right now. A pool of blood oozed around his chest. He felt weak, not able to keep himself upright. His face fell to the ground, cheek touching the cold tarmac.  
The youth coughed and another sharp pain rushed through his body, cringing around his chest. He snapped his eyes shut at the pain, biting his own lip as if this pain would take away the one in his chest. Breathing got difficult. He did not really need to breathe, but it was a habit he got used to over the time. How could something you did not need, become so difficult?  
"Oh Jack!" came a low sweet whisper from the side "You look awful!" More and more darkness engulfed him. "Where are your so called friends right now? I don't see them anymore. They're off chasing my shadows, while you… are dying." This voice… so soothing in his ears, so low and mellow, calm.  
"I told you they don't care about you! All of them ran after my shadow as soon as they could, and left you here… all alone…" Slim fingers drew across his cheek. The breath of the youth rattled. "You've got only minutes left." The dark man stated plainly. No sadness in his voice, no joy, no emotion at all. The fingers remained on his face, stroking almost lovingly over the pale skin. "And you're going to die the way you lived on this world. All alone, without any friends, no one by your side, no one mourning your death. You will be alone, like you always were!" Shadows crept around the dark man, darkness spread across his shoulders and face, engulfed him completely, until he vanished, too.  
Another rattling breath escaped the boy on the tarmac. He felt cold. After 300 years… he felt cold. He cringed a little more, dragging his legs closer to his chest. Soon they were soaked. In what he did not want to know. Another breath drew from his lungs. Everything went out of focus. Maybe the dark man was right. No one loved him. No one stayed behind to comfort him. He was alone. It was dark. It was cold. And he was scared.

* * *

First of all, thank you all for reading my little UA!

I really enjoyed writing this little angsty piece. I really liked it so much, that I recorded myself reading it.

If you are interested in it, here is the link: post/51321732428/a-little-audio-recording-of-me-re ading-a-little


	2. Thick Darkness

Long golden tendrils floated through the sky. Black nightmares had turned into shining strands of dreams and gathered at one point, slid together, puffing up on one spot between two houses. Everything seemed to meet here.  
The three Guardians stumbled along the street, still in pursuit of the dark man. He only always managed to escape their grasps every time, slipping into shadows, disappearing just when they thought they had caught him.  
"North! Look!" a high, clear voice shouted. Her hand, dusted in feathers, pointed at the forming column of golden sand.  
"You think that…" a man in red answered. Forgetting about the shadow he hurried towards the forming figure. An oversized bunny followed him.  
"Sandy, please!" begged the tall man, bending down a little.  
His prayers were heard and not soon after the round figure of a little golden man appeared! The cheer of the three was loud and happy. A bunch of small children came running up the hill. As soon as they saw the happy smiles on the faces of the other, they could not help but to join in the laughter. They jumped on the balls of their little cold feet, clapped their hands and smiled brightly.  
The shadow in the corner moved again.  
A whip faster than any of them could follow with their eyes, flew towards the shadow, hitting, grabbing… nothing.  
"Where's Pitch?" asked the man who had been called North. "He was there! Just minute ago!" he explained, hands held out in front of him, palms showing towards the others. The golden man shrugged, as did the others.  
"Probably ran off, mate!" the bunny spoke and placed a boomerang back into its holster on his back.  
"And where is Jack?" came the voice of a boy in pyjamas. All eyes were trained on him. Yes! Jack! He was still there, where they had left him. Jack who had just been…  
"No!" whispered the feathered woman, placing her hands over her mouth, stifling a gasp. In an instant she took off, flying as fast as she could. The others followed her, as fast as they could, hopping, running, floating. Hearts pounded, fear tightened their throats. The children did not understand. What was going on? What was wrong with Jack?

They heard her weeping before they could see her.  
She knelt on the floor, a little away from the motionless body, a dark pool of what seemed to be blood around the teen on the ground. His eyes were closed, arms wrapped around his knees as if he had tried to keep himself warm. His clothes soaked in the dark liquid which tainted his hoodie the most. A big gap was torn through his shoulder blades right through him, leaving the same size of rupture in the front.  
"Jack…" the woman whispered as the others came to a halt, closing in on her. Their footsteps had become slower as soon as they had seen the scene. The golden man had turned around and hushed the children away from that dark place. They were innocent and that was the way they should stay! They should not see the sad remains of the sprite who had brought them fun. They should not have to see the dark end of Jack Frost.

No one spoke a word. They could just stand around the cold body on the ground, everyone deep in their own thoughts, cursing themselves for not being able to have done something. Why had no one stayed with him? Why had they been so eager to catch Pitch when their friend was dying? How could they have left him alone?  
For what did he have to die? In the end they had not managed to track down the dark man, he had escaped. And Jack…

Silent tears dripped down onto the ground.  
Until the tall man gulped, wiped his face with a long red sleeve and bent down to pick the boy up. He felt colder than usual but very light. His limbs fell down, the whole body motionless.  
The man managed no word as he took off towards his big sleigh. Carefully he placed the teen inside. The other Guardians had followed him, slowly climbing into the carriage. They all looked down to the wooden ground. Reins rattled, reindeers huffed and they took off.  
Over the dark sky they flew, beneath the stars and the soothing light of the moon.

Hidden in the shadows, stood the tall dark man, a smile lit up his face.  
"Don't look at me like that old friend! You call that Guardians? So weak and feeble? So it is a drawn. Next time, give me someone who is worthy to fight me!"


End file.
